


Sweater Puppies (podfic)

by boscaresque



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, Groping, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Motorboating, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boscaresque/pseuds/boscaresque
Summary: Podfic of Sweater Puppies by courtneylovescobain. 
Bucky fixates on Steve's tits. Featuring lewd Christmas sweaters and surprise underthings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Puppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519414) by [tchallabread (courtneylovedcobain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneylovedcobain/pseuds/tchallabread). 



[Mp3 here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016101614.zip)

 


End file.
